yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Polarshipping
Joey and Mai's relationship in various fan-fics. Named so because Joey and Mai are polar opposites. Appearances Kidnapped - Joey and Mai have been married about as long as Yugi and Tea, and they have a three year old named Johnny. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Joey and Mai are still married thirteen years after Kidnapped!, and that's it. High School Adventures (Hinted at Only) - Mai and Joey met when Joey was a freshman and Domino High, and he's had a crush on her ever since that he hasn't ever confessed to her. Their relationship was greatly strengthened when Joey helped Mai reconnect with her estranged father. The Little Dark Magician Girl (Hinted at Only) - To stall the wedding between Vivian and an enchanted Atem, Joey immediately went to Mai and her sisters for help, and the two of them managed very well. The Little Dark Magician Girl: Return to the Ka World (Hinted at Only) - Joey and Mai worked together again to help Mana find Melody and were able to distract Morgana long enough to allow Melody to release a captured Mana, so she could save Atem again. Kisara and the Beast - Joey and Mai are in a relationship, but their flirtatious lifestyles often get on each other's nerves. It's also hard when Joey keeps sneezing every time he kisses Mai's hands until the spell breaks. Yugi Moto (Hinted at Only) - While Yugi and Tea went on a date, Joey and Mai hung out and held hands. Also, when Anubis begins attacking, Joey protects Mai until he's sent away with Tristan and Yugi. The Return of Anubis - A month after Anubis' defeat, Joey and Mai have grown closer, and Joey gives Mai a golden bird statue he took from Rex Raptor. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - Joey and Mai are in a relationship, but their flirtatious lifestyles often get on each other's nerves, even after the spell breaks. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - Joey and Mai are in a relationship, but their flirtatious lifestyles often get on each other's nerves, even after the spell breaks. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 - Joey and Mai are in a relationship, but their flirtatious lifestyles often get on each other's nerves, even after the spell breaks. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 5.0 - Joey and Mai meet on New Years Eve and end up being drafted into a singing contest. Afterwards, Joey's found out that Mai's been transferred to Domino High. After talking with Mai, they end up watching the auditions for the winter musical, and when Serenity ends up being bullied by Mai, Joey and Mai encourage her, so Serenity shows them how the show was originally supposed to go. They then end up with a call-back when they sing the song while the director/theater teacher, Rebecca hears. The whole school turns topsy-turvy when they hear, and Mai and Joey's friends both team up to break the two up. The bag on Joey until he says what they want to hear to shut them up, and they rig it, so Mai hears. Mai then breaks up with Joey until Joey explains things to her, so they, with their friends' support, do their call-back and get the parts. The two then party with the rest of their friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) - Joey and Mai meet on New Years Eve and end up being drafted into a singing contest. Afterwards, Joey's found out that Mai's been transferred to Domino High. After talking with Mai, they end up watching the auditions for the winter musical, and when Serenity ends up being bullied by Mai, Joey and Mai encourage her, so Serenity shows them how the show was originally supposed to go. They then end up with a call-back when they sing the song while the director/theater teacher, Rebecca hears. The whole school turns topsy-turvy when they hear, and Mai and Joey's friends both team up to break the two up. The bag on Joey until he says what they want to hear to shut them up, and they rig it, so Mai hears. Mai then breaks up with Joey until Joey explains things to her, so they, with their friends' help, do their call-back and get the parts. The two then party with the rest of their friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 2.0 (One-Sided) - Joey has a long standing crush on Mai, and when Seto gets a call back, he decides to act on it and tries to give Mai a cake, which goes terribly wrong. Mai doesn't even begin to reciprocate Joey's feelings until he says he's sorry Mai didn't get the part and offers to make her something to eat. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 3.0 (One-Sided) - Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 4.0 (One-Sided) - Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 (One-Sided) - Yu-Gi-Oh! Copacabana - Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) - The Wimp of Duel Academy - Yu-Gi-Oh! Aladdin - Joey first spots Mai at the marketplace and falls for her beauty. He gets her out of trouble only to find out she's the princess. In fact, when Yami Marik appears he wishes to be a Prince just so he can get together with her. To earn her love, Joey takes Mai around the world and shows her wonders she's only dreamed about. Mai finds out that Joey was lying to her about being a Prince but she wasn't mad. After Kaiba is defeated, Grandpa Mutou tells Mai she can marry whomever she wants and she chooses Joey. Polarshipping videos Video:Joey's Brooklyn Rage and Mai's Poker Face|Joey and Mai. Video:Once Upon a Dream for Joey and Mai|Polarshipping, Golden-Age Disney style! Video:Start of Something New (Jomai)|Joey and Mai meet in Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 5.0. Video:When There Was Me and You (Stage (Yu-Gi-Oh!))|Joey and Mai after they break up. Video:Who Am I Kidding? Reprise (Yu-Gi-Oh!)|Mai admits her feelings for Joey after he leaves to save Yugi and Tea. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Aladdin Part 6|Joey shows Mai a whole new world. Link *Jonouchi Katsuya X Mai Kujaku on Fan-Shipping Wikia Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yugi Moto Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 5.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Aladdin Category:Shippings